User blog:Dimensional consciousness/Etherians
Etherians are ethereal beings which are beings of pure energy(Consciousness). Etherians are more powerful then Gods, etherians are the most powerful level being that could possible exist. Etherians that are created during the creation of the universe are called Crystal angels. The 'Etherians', as they where originally called. Are a very long line of god like beings known as 'The Creators'. The Creators were an ancient and powerful race whose stated purpose was to ensure balance to the world. The Etherians pursued many goals throughout its incredibly long existence, but its main and highest objective was in the pursuit of total freedom of all Fauna. Each Etherian basing a type of magic on themselves, thus the four basic elements. Etherians and universes Virgo-Xenplexian collective consciousness When God created Virgo she split the energy(Gods consciousness) that expanded out of the infinitum up into 8 and split them up into the infinite multyvers and split them up into infinite multiverse and split them up into infinite universe and split them up into infinite infinite tetrahedron grids(superstrings) which gave the Universes a physical form. The universe sized infinite tetrahedron grids became etherians(Universes). The etherians are Virgo Because Virgo is the energys of god and they are xenplexians and are apart of the Xenplexian collective consciousness(Xenplexian morphogenetic field/infinite tetrahedron grid) Xenplexian collective consciousness The etherians that became xenplexians came from the xenplexian tree of life(collective consciousness) which was created when Virgo split her consciousness into 2 and one of them became the xenplexian tree of life(collective consciousness). Dimensions The etherians come from the ethereal(13, 14 and 15th dimension) like god and the 12 ancient gods. The 12 Chaos Gods Tiamat is the Goddess of chaos who existed in the primordial sea of pure energy, Chaos symbolises the 12 (chaos) gods of creations energies. The Divine Mother(Ninhursag) emerged from the “Void” as the first quanta of pre-Partiki the trait of the frequency of units of consciousness known as Particum that allow physical substances. The Divine Father(Enki) was next to emerge from the “Void” as the second quanta of the same pre-Partiki the trait of the frequency of units of consciousness known as Partika. Tiamat and the primordial sea became the omniverse/universe. Tiamat and the primordial sea(Enki) created the 12 titans/12 Zodiacs/12 gods of creation. The Xen energy of the Chaos energy is the Mother Goddess Ninhursag/Isis/Virgo, the energy is light which is Ra/Enki/Yahweh the creator of the humans. The 12 God Morphogenetic fields The 12 Chaos Gods merged there Morphogenetic fields to create the Omniverse. The points where all of there fields allined are where they merged this created a new field and God merged there field with this new field to create the Omniverse. These morphogenetic fields are the morphogenetic field of there race, like Virgos morphogenetic field is the Xenplexian morphogenetic field. Three types of etherian There are 3 types of etherian for the 3 types of energy: *Chaos etherian: Chaos energy *Xen etherians: Xen energy *Nubilus etherians: Nubilus energy The Creation of life Some etherians became life forms in these Universes most of the etherians became xenplexians. The etherians that became humanoid creatures on earth were genetically enhanced by the Anunnaki in there 3 megacities when Lemuria(the megacity ruled by Virgo) sunk and Atlantis raised Virgo's megacity moved to Atlantis and Atlantis became the garden of Edan where humans were created. Category:Blog posts Category:History/Information Category:Gods and Goddess Blog Category:Xenplexian empire